


[Podfic] Too Long We Have Tarried

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Avengers, M/M, Memory Loss, Misunderstandings, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Bucky picks up the ring and holds it between them. “Steven Grant Rogers,” he says solemnly. “Will you marry me?”





	[Podfic] Too Long We Have Tarried

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too Long We Have Tarried](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906753) by [kototyph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/pseuds/kototyph). 



[Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Q6me_OWyn5vsoEWj5vrSvhLugjq3-kFa/view?usp=sharing) from Google Drive (117 MB) (Length: 2:05:06)

**Author's Note:**

> I wound up re-reading this story over the weekend because we had a wedding in my family, and I realized, holy shit, this story ACTUALLY HAPPENS ON JULY 5TH after Steve's 100th Birthday if everything works PERFECTLY I COULD CONCEIVABLY GET IT DONE BY THEN. Thanks to kototyph for SUPER fast permission and to whatever muse looks out for podficcers, because somehow it all came together!!!!!!!!
> 
> My bookmark for this story says "Steve and Bucky play Wedding Chicken." Its a great mostly lighthearted pick me up story - the podfic equivalent of an old fashioned on the terrace, it definitely helped me chillax or whatever the kids call it these days. 
> 
> Music is the title song, "Sailing on a Sunbeam" I forget which version, ask me if you really need to know. ;)))


End file.
